pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Air America (film)
| screenplay = | starring = | producer = Daniel Melnick | music = Charles Gross | cinematography = Roger Deakins | editing = John Bloom Lois Freeman-Fox | studio = Carolco Pictures IndieProd Company | distributor = TriStar Pictures | released = | runtime = 113 minutes | country = United States | language = English Lao | budget = $35 million | gross = $57,718,089 }} 'Air America' is a 1990 American action comedy film directed by Roger Spottiswoode, starring Mel Gibson and Robert Downey Jr. as Air America pilots flying missions in Laos during the Vietnam War.Curry 2004, p. 158. When the protagonists discover their aircraft is being used by government agents to smuggle heroin, they must avoid being framed as the drug-smugglers. The plot of the film is adapted from Christopher Robbins' 1979 non-fiction book, chronicling the CIA-financed airline to transport weapons and supplies in Cambodia, Laos and South Vietnam during the Vietnam War.Hamilton-Merritt 1999, p. 8. The publicity for the film, advertised as a light-hearted buddy movie, implied a tone that differs greatly from the actual film, which includes such serious themes as an anti-war message, focus on the opium trade, and a negative portrayal of Royal Laotian General Vang Pao (played by actor Burt Kwouk as "General Lu Soong"). Plot In late 1969, Billy Covington (Robert Downey Jr.) works as a helicopter traffic pilot for a Los Angeles radio station. When he breaks several safety regulations by flying low, the U.S. Federal Aviation Administration suspends his pilot's license. However, his piloting skills, bravery and disregard for the law are noticed by a mysterious government agent, who tells Billy that he can get his license back if he accepts a job in Laos, working for a "strictly civilian" company called Air America. It is readily apparent that Air America is a front for CIA operations in Laos. Unemployed and unable to find work, Billy takes the job. In Laos, he is introduced to Air America's unorthodox pilots and aircraft, being taken under the wing of Gene Ryack (Mel Gibson), a cynical and eccentric pilot and an arms dealer who uses official flights to buy black market weapons for his private cache. His dream, which he refers to as his "retirement plan", is to make a sale big enough so that he can afford to quit his job at Air America. The next day, Senator Davenport (Lane Smith) arrives in Laos on a "fact finding mission", to investigate rumors about Air America transporting drugs on behalf of Laotian forces. Major Lemond (Ken Jenkins) and Rob Diehl (David Marshall Grant), CIA leaders of Air America, show the Senator around refugee camps, shrines, temples, and major cities in a careful deception to hide from him that Air America is indeed transporting drugs. While airdropping livestock into rural villages in their C-123 cargo aircraft, Billy and Jack Neely (Art LaFleur) are shot down. The Pilatus PC-6 of General Soong (Burt Kwouk) arrives at the crash site and his soldiers load bags of opium on board, but leave Billy and Jack behind with Communist forces moving in. Gene and another pilot arrive and rescue them; Billy boards Gene's helicopter while the rest of the crew escape in another aircraft. Billy and Gene's helicopter is shot down on the way back, and they are captured by a rural tribe. Gene notices that the tribe is using obsolete and unreliable guns and strikes a deal to supply them with better weapons. Allowed to go free, Billy and Gene retreat to Gene's house, where Billy is surprised to discover that Gene has a wife and children. Already disillusioned with US actions in Laos, Gene convinces Billy to quit his job with Air America, but Billy wants to get even with General Soong for betraying him when he crashed. Meanwhile, Senator Davenport is losing patience with Lemond and Diehl, and demands to know who is smuggling heroin. Soon after their return to base, the pilots learn that during his search for Billy and Gene, Jack was killed and Lemond and Diehl claim that he was the ring leader behind the drug trafficking. Enraged, Billy purchases grenades on the black market and uses them to blow up the heroin factory, but guards see him running away. Davenport is still unsatisfied and demands more concrete evidence. The next day, Gene finds a buyer for his arsenal, allowing him to leave gunrunning, quit Air America, and take his family out of the country. Meanwhile, Billy accepts one more flight before he actually quits. With co-pilot Babo (Tim Thomerson), he is assigned to transport flour to a refugee camp but they are instructed to divert to a nearby airstrip for "routine inspection". Billy immediately suspects a set-up, and a search reveals several kilos of heroin hidden in the flour sacks. With his fuel gauge tampered with, Babo and Billy decide to crash-land on the same airstrip where Billy crashed a few days earlier, and use the wreckage of the previous crash to hide the smaller aircraft. Gene, on his way to make his final, largest weapons delivery, flies in to rescue Babo and Billy after wondering why Billy can't seem to keep anything in the air. Billy convinces him to respond to a distress call from a refugee camp caught in the crossfire between General Soong's men and local rebels. Gene tries to rescue the United States Agency for International Development official (Nancy Travis) in charge of the camp, however, she refuses to leave without the refugees. After some initial resistance, Gene dumps the weapons to make room for the refugees, blowing up the weapons cache to cover their escape. In the air, Gene and Billy come up with a scheme to sell the aircraft to give Gene his money back. Senator Davenport recognises the set up for what it was, and the Senator threatens to reveal Lemond and Diehl's operation to Washington. Cast * Mel Gibson as Gene Ryack * Robert Downey Jr. as Billy Covington * Nancy Travis as Corinne Landreaux * Ken Jenkins as Major Donald Lemond * David Marshall Grant as Robert Diehl * Lane Smith as Senator Davenport * Art LaFleur as Jack Neely * Ned Eisenberg as Nick Pirelli * Marshall Bell as O.V. * David Bowe as Saunders * Burt Kwouk as General Lu Soong * Tim Thomerson as Babo * Harvey Jason as Nino Production Development Director Richard Rush tried to develop the film in 1985, as the first comedy about Vietnam. Carolco Pictures bought the project as Rush wrote a script and found locations. Sean Connery was attached to play the older pilot, Gene Ryack, and the younger flier Billy Covington was at different times to be played by Bill Murray,Klady, Leonard. |"Ghostly Movie." ''Los Angeles Times, May 17, 1987. Retrieved: January 4, 2015. James Belushi and Kevin Costner. The project was sold to producer Daniel Melnick after Connery and Costner became too expensive. Melnick hired screenwriter John Eskow to write a new script; and first hired director Bob Rafelson to work with Rush, but eventually hiring director Roger Spottiswoode. Mel Gibson was cast for a reported $7 million, for the role of Ryack, and Robert Downey Jr. took on the role of Covington. Nancy Travis was cast as Corinne Landroaux, replacing Ally Sheedy, and Michael Dudikoff was cast as General Lee.Clarkson 2004, p. 225. Filming The budget of Air America increased to $35 million as the production involved a 500-member crew shooting in 49 different locations between Thailand, London, and Los Angeles; operating between eight and 15 cameras at a time. Principal photography began on October 3, 1989, and continued until February 10, 1990."Miscellaneous notes: Air America (1990)." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved: January 4, 2015. The production was plagued by two earthquakes and a typhoon. The producers rented 26 aircraft from the Thai military, although some of the stunt flyers refused to perform some of the stunts, with 60-year-old veterans being drafted for the more demanding turns. PepsiCo wanted the filmmakers to use a fictional soda rather than show opium being refined at their abandoned factory. Therefore, the producers added a line about wondering if Pepsi knew what was going on. After previewing the film, six months after production, Gibson and other principals were called back to film a new ending.Carrick 1998, p. 145. Soundtrack | alt = | released = 1990 | recorded = 1990 | venue = | studio = | genre = Rock music | length = 33:45 | label = MCA Records | producer = Becky Mancuso, Tim Sexton, Magstripe Entertainment | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} | rev2 = | rev2Score = | rev3 = | rev3Score = | rev4 = | rev4Score = | rev5 = | rev5Score = | rev6 = | rev6Score = }} Reception at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles.]] Upon its release, Air America was embroiled in controversy over its treatment of the "secret CIA airline service." After the Persian Gulf War began on January 15, 1991, the film was withdrawn from distribution in over 100 cinemas throughout Germany. Air America received mostly negative reviews from critics. The film review in The New York Times by Caryn James, saw the film as a flawed "star vehicle". "This muddled film about a secret C.I.A. project in Laos in 1969 fails on every possible level: as action film, as buddy film, as scenic travelogue and even, sad to say, as a way to flaunt Mel Gibson's appeal."James, Caryn. "Air America (1990); Review: Film, Gibson as C.I.A. pilot." The New York Times, August 10, 1990. Film historian Alun Evans in Brassey's Guide to War Films, in his commentary, was brief but pointed in characterizing Air America as a "... tawdry, unfunny war comedy."Evans 2000, p. 8. Some criticism was levelled at the inaccuracies prevalent in the production. The review of Air America in the St. Paul Pioneer Press noted: "... the comedy adventure doesn't feature any real heroes of that war, men like the legendary Hmong pilot Lee Lue.""New Vietnam film overlooks revered Hmong pilot Lue." St. Paul Pioneer Press, August 10, 1990, p. 1A. Retrieved: January 5, 2015. Christopher Robbin said the movie distorted his book's presentation of the Air America story, and historian William Leary noted "The exploits of CAT/Air America form a unique chapter in the history of air transport, one that deserves better than a misleading, mediocre movie." As of January 4, 2015, the film currently has a 13% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 15 reviews, with an average score of 3.4/10. British film critic Andy Webb opined that Air America worked as an aviation film. "... on a small positive some of the flying stunts, and there are plenty of them, are pretty spectacular. In a movie which almost floats these moments of aeronautic acrobats (they) give an injection of adrenalin although by no means enough to save it."Webb, Andy. "Downey's War on Drugs" The Movie Scene. Retrieved: January 5, 2015. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Air America debuted at number three behind Flatliners and Young Guns II.Broeske, Pat H. "The Two Jakes fails to do land-office business." Los Angeles Times, August 13, 1990. Retrieved: November 23, 2010. The film ended up grossing $31,053,601 in the US and $3,243,404 in other countries for a worldwide total of $36,297,005. References External links * * * * * Air America Association web site * Air America – Roll of honour and images. * Category:1990 films Category:1990s action films Category:1990s adventure films Category:1990s comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American aviation films Category:American buddy films Category:American films Category:Carolco Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on military novels Category:Films directed by Roger Spottiswoode Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films set in Laos Category:Films shot in Thailand Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:StudioCanal films Category:Thai-language films Category:Vietnamese-language films Category:Vietnam War aviation films Category:War adventure films